


The Path Not Taken

by joaniexjony



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniexjony/pseuds/joaniexjony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man's past defines who he is but when John's memories are ripped from him, what will he do? Shep whump. Set in season 3 after Common Ground when Carson is still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence at the start and the very end, but it's not gratuitous and it's in keeping with the story.
> 
> I wrote this a while back for my good friend Lib who wanted to see it here. Hope you enjoy it as much this time around!

Title: The Path Not Taken.

Author: 

Words: 53,000

Summary: What would you do if all your memories were ripped from you? John Sheppard is about to find out...

 

http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7534342/1/


End file.
